


Our Bones

by MoogleTerra



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Drabble, Gen, before the final battle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoogleTerra/pseuds/MoogleTerra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to add my other Locke/Terra drabbles to this and yeah. Here be my drabbles that I'll add to whenever I get the plot bunnies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worry

The sky was bright and the stars were hanging low, as if suspended on strings. It was the sort of night when foppish peoples much like the king of Figaro would have a lavish party.   
On the railing overlooking a bit of sea sat a lone man and a lone woman. Several feet apart, one swung their legs while the other looked on a the rippling reflections of the night sky.   
“You know you don't have to do this,” he said, brushing his brown hair back from his face.  
“I know,” she replied softly.   
“I wish you wouldn't. I wish you could speak up and say what you're feeling.”  
“I know.”  
“Well, why don't you?”

The mint haired girl sat there in silence for a few moments. The words rested behind her lips, but she wondered briefly if she should say them. How would he react?   
“Terra, you could die. You do know that, right? I mean, everybody is worried about you,” his tone was sharp, twinged with grief. He couldn't look at her like this. She had been melancholy ever since they found out about magic disappearing.   
The words rushed out then, “I'm going to go through with this to protect you. You and everybody else need to live, so I have to...the world will be better then...”

Locke nearly fell off the railing when he scooted over to her side too quickly. With a giggle, Terra helped steady her friend. Locke said nothing more, and only squeezed her hand, and laid his head on her shoulder.   
Terra smiled down at him, her chest and stomach fluttering with feelings anew.   
They continued watching the waves crinkle the sky, and stayed close for what felt like the first time.


	2. Hopeful

Locke was the first person she saw when she woke up. He was also the last one she saw as she fell asleep.

In the mornings they would have breakfast together while they traveled in the valleys and plains. He would walk swiftly, munching on a roll or apple, his eyes vigilant. She would try to keep up, eating her share of their rations slowly, wanting to savor the taste.

To help the Returners cover more ground, they made groups of four go on foot while the others flew to meet them at the next village or city.

Terra always ended up with him for some reason. He would stay near her side when he could. In battle with monsters, around the campfire, and in the rivers when they all bathed, though he would never let his eyes stray down, they were together.

Nobody in their group thought it strange because Locke was known to have the instinct to protect women. He stuck near Celes when he could too.

But Terra found herself hoping that Locke stayed near her more than anybody else.


	3. Necessity

It was an accident. It just had to be. You hear about it all the time nowadays. Two people meet after not seeing hide nor curly hair of each other for ages in a pub. They drink, chat, catch up, and soon they're sharing a room at the Inn to save cash and hey, they know each other already, so why not?

And it was easy, too.

Locke cried out, "Terra!" over the din of the pub patrons' conversation and eating sounds. Her head snapped up almost painfully at the familiar voice and use of her name.

_'That voice. It couldn't be?'_

But there he was, in all his mismatched bandana and hard-to-tell-if-the-thing-was-stained shirt glory, heedless to the annoyed and mildly interested looks he received from his little outburst. He made his way over to Terra's little table and plopped down with a grin.

The world was changing fast. Had to. It was not every day that people could bond over lost families and homes on a daily basis. It was not every day that people ended their own lives from despair. But since that day, mothers joined each other in drink and sobbing stories of woe, only to travel together for protection and inevitability.

People leaned to adapt. And people grew used to emotional outbursts of every kind.

Locke surprisingly seemed pretty darn constant and bright in the cinders of everything. And for that, Terra was grateful.

And in Locke's easiness and brightness and ever trying nature, he let Terra in. She was soon laughing for the first time in forever at his expressions and stories over ale and peanuts.

They shared the bed out of necessity. The room only had one and they were both nice enough to each other to insist away that the other should have it. So they compromised.

Maybe it was the cheap ale.

Maybe Locke had been lonelier than he could ever let on. _'Travelin' alone has its merits, mind you!'_

Maybe Terra was lonelier than she even knew. _'Oh, I've been okay.'_

Maybe seeing each other for the first time in months, after being around each other every day for so long really meant more to both of them than they realized.

The pair had slept in the same bed before, too. So maybe it was the familiar feeling of Terra's fluffy hair against the nape of his neck, or the feeling of Locke's arm around her shoulders protectively, even though he's done that a million times over in the past.

In the dark, under the three quilts and two sheets because they couldn't afford firewood for their hearth and it was the bloody dead of winter, Terra flipped over to her other side to face Locke. Carefully. So she wouldn't move his arm from its place over her shoulders.

He let out an interested and slightly confused sound from his throat, but let the question hang there in the air around them as she answered him before the moment was gone.

She kissed him once on the lips, fully, not a mere peck on the cheek reserved for pleasantries and first dates, no. But a real kiss meant for first true kisses and whispered secrets and promises, which Locke was full of.

He welcomed the kiss, welcomed the warmth and softness and everything she offered by holding her tightly to him returning the kiss with several of his own. His other arm snaked up underneath her waist so that they were encircling Terra in his warmth. He had always loved sharing.

Their earlier chatting about what either one had been up to since waking in the ruined world had not even grazed the surface for either.

Locke was lonely.

Terra was used to being lonely. But she did not want to be any longer.

Locke tried his best to keep going, hard as it may have been.

Terra didn't have to try. She just didn't have any other option but to keep putting one foot in front of the other.

The Returners, their friends, the espers, everything seemed to be gone. Vanished. Nothing mattered anymore. The weight of the world was not on their shoulders anymore.

It was amazing how quickly she felt at ease, at home, and okay again when Locke appeared. So it was no surprise to Terra that they seemed to be making up for lost time by getting wrapped up in each other so thoroughly.

His chin scruff tickled her face and made her smile into the kisses she gave and received.

Her fluffy green hair seemed to be everywhere and got in between their lips as they rolled and held each other.

Be it the cheap ale or their joint loneliness and thirst for touch, they got tangled up in each other almost violently and painfully for fear of parting.

In between the touches and sighs, there were whispers of hopes, sorrows, wishes, and, of course, promises.

You hear about it all the time nowadays. Two people reunite in a pub after not seeing hide nor scruffy chin of each other for ages, and end up traveling together. Hell, they already know each other, so why not?


End file.
